Once a Thief
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Set two months after Uncharted 4. Rafe is alive and he is out to get Nate. Nate will need help from Elena, Sully, Sam and even his daughter Cassie (And maybe the dog: Vicky). Old faces show up ,like Chloe and Charlie, to help along the way. A new treasure is out there... who will be the first to retrieve it though. And a rival tomb raider comes along... Contains Nate x Elena fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set 2 months after Uncharted 4. Turns out that Rafe is alive and is ready to bring Nate down. Nate needs all the help he can get from Elena, Sully, Sam and even his daughter Cassie (And perhaps the dog: Vicky). Nadine is also out there somewhere... she is waiting for new challenges to arise. Chloe will also appear! (If you have any other characters you want to appear, please ask!)**

 **(I CAN CHANGE IT IN 3RD PERSON IF PEOPLE WOULD PREFER THAT!) This will also contain quite a lot of Nate x Elena because I ship it so much! I do take suggestions on what you want to happen in this fic!**

Nate's POV

"Dad!" I heard Cassie shout from her room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

She shouted back, "Come here a sec." I sighed as I placed the newspaper onto the coffee table and stood up. I passed Elena, who was in the kitchen, on the way to Cassie's room.

"What's up, kid?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Can you help me with this game?" she questioned. She had an annoyed look on her face. Vicky, the dog, was also sitting next to her on the bed, "I can't seem to get more than one thousand points on this shit!"

"Hey, language." I warned.

She sighed, "Sorry."

"And anyway, you should really ask your mom for help on this. I'm, unfortunately, no good."

Cassie looked at the screen in confusion, "Why do you have to play as a weird looking fox thing?"

"It's a Bandicoot!" Elena exclaimed from the kitchen causing me to chuckle.

A few seconds later Cassie added, "It's clearly a fox."

"That's what I said." I replied.

"Errr, Nate?" Elena called.

"Back in a minute, Cass." I told her before heading out of the room and towards the kitchen, "What's wrong, Elena?" She was looking out of the window.

"Are we expecting any visitors?"

I shook my head as I looked out of the window, "Not that I know of." Five boats were approaching. Fast. I quickly reached into one of the drawers and pulled out some binoculars, I looked through them, "Oh, shit." I muttered.

"What? What is it?" Elena asked.

"Rafe." I stated.

"R-Rafe? I thought you said you killed him!" she whisper-yelled so Cassie didn't hear.

I shrugged before tossing the binoculars into the drawer, "Turns out he got lucky."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Elena wondered with worry.

"Hey hey. It'll be okay. We'll get out of this somehow." I assured.

She groaned, "We were done with this. We can't use guns anymore!"

"We haven't really got much choi-" I was cut off by a loud explosion coming from outside. Vicky came running in barking.

"Guns?" Elena quickly said.

"Guns." I confirmed.

"Erm, guys?" Cassie asked as she appeared, "Wh-What was that explosion?"

I looked at her, "Don't worry about it, Cass."

"Well I'm sorry, but I am worrying about it!" she exclaimed. I looked back out of the window to see all of the boats crashing onto the shore, "Aaand who are those guys?"

"Nate, where are the guns?" Elena muttered.

"G-Guns?!" Cassie questioned.

"Kill or be killed. " I said to Cassie before looking at Elena, "They're in the other hut."

"And how are we supposed to get there undetected?"

"Ah, we'll find a way." I quickly dashed over to the front door and locked it, "We just won't be able to use the front door."

"DRAKE!" Rafe shouted from outside. Thank god all the curtains were closed so he couldn't see in. It was also dark outside... could be helpful for making our escape.

"Get down." I whispered. We all crouched down to the ground.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Elena asked, "The boat isn't ready to leave."

"I'll have to contact Sully." I said, "In the drawer near you Elena is a walkie-talkie. We can use that." I'd use my phone but the signal here is hopeless.

"Ooohhh, Naaattthhhaaan." Rafe said as he knocked on the door, "I'm gonna give you sixty seconds to get out here before I come in there. Don't make this any harder."

Elena instantly took out the walkie talkie from the drawer, "Sully?!" she whisper-yelled, "Sully for gods sake, answer!"

" _I'm sorry. But Sully can't come to the phone right now_."

"Shut up, Sam." Elena replied.

" _Oh, give me that_." Sully exclaimed in the background.

"Time is ticking, Drake." Rafe shouted. I crawled over to Cassie. The three of us, and Vicky, were now all hidden behind the kitchen counter.

"D-Dad. What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"I'll explain later, okay?" I assured. She nodded with a sigh of worry.

" _Elena? What can I do for ya?_ " Sully questioned.

"I-It's Rafe. He's here. He's alive. Can you and Sam please get over here?!" Elena responded.

Sam butted in, " _Rafe?!_ "

I took the radio from Elena, "We're kinda surrounded here, Sully." I whisper-yelled.

" _Okay okay. We're in the air already. We'll be there in about twenty minutes tops_." Sully assured.

"Ten. Nine. Eight." Rafe started to count down. That was a fast sixty seconds.

I put the radio in my back pocket, "Okay, quick quick." I said. I stood up, followed by Elena and Cassie, "This way, girl." I spoke to Vicky. We all quickly made our way to the back of the house. I opened the window, "Okay, be very quiet." I instructed to Cassie. We all exited the window, Vicky managed to jump out afterwards. As soon as we landed on the ground, I heard the front door open.

"I gave you plenty of time, Drake!" I heard Rafe shout, "You can't hide forever!"

We made our way over to some rocks so we were pretty well hidden, "Wait here." I said.

"What? No! You aren't going on your own, Nate!" Elena stated.

I sighed, "It's the safest way." Without another word I dashed towards the hut.

"There he is!" one of Rafe's goons shouted. He and about twenty other people started to shoot at me. I darted through the hut window, shattering the glass, cutting my arm in the process.

"Shit." I muttered before heading over to the cupboard. I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the cupboard. I took out two pistols and an AK, including a holster. I put the holster on before flinging the AK over my shoulders. I also grabbed a grappling hook and rope and situated them on my trousers. I headed back over to the window, "Elena!" I shouted, "Catch!" I tossed the pistol out of the window and Elena managed to catch it.

"Just like old times?!" she exclaimed.

"Just like old times!" I confirmed, "Stay down, Cassie! Hold onto Vicky so she doesn't run!" I jumped out of the window and took cover behind a rock next to where Elena and Cassie were taking cover, "Now. We just gotta stay alive for a few minutes until Sully and Sam get here."

"Easy enough." Elena said as she peeked out and fired the gun. She then went back into cover before observing me, "N-Nate?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're bleeding!"

"Oh, I just cut myself on the window when I jumped through! I'll be fine!" I shouted over the gunfire.

"CALL IN FOR REINFORCEMENTS!" I heard Rafe exclaim, "DRAKE WILL NOT GET AWAY THIS TIME!" I then heard a very feint beeping sound. It suddenly became louder before I realised what it was... a grenade.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed as I rolled out of the way towards Elena and Cass.

"Oh, Jesus! Are you alright?" Elena asked after grenade went off.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah. Don't worry 'bout me." I then took the radio out of my pocket, "Anytime now, Sully!" I shouted.

" _Hang in there, kid. We're almost there!_ " Sully replied.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head, "Did they just throw a goddamn rock at me?!"

"Ha ha! Take that, Drake!" Rafe shouted from the shore. He had thrown a rather small rock over the cover that we were hiding behind and it had hit me in the head.

"Don't be such a cry baby, Nate. It was nothing!" Elena stated.

"Thanks for your concern, hon." I said with sarcasm, "Jesus." I muttered. As Elena started to fire at Rafe's men I looked at Cassie, "You okay?"

"I-I don't know." she replied. She was still tightly holding onto Vicky's collar.

I sighed, "Look, I'll explain later. We will get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's POV

"God, where is Sully?!" I exclaimed as thunder and rain started to approach fast.

As if on cue... " _Kid, we're coming in fast._ " Sully's voice came through the radio.

I sighed, "Er... quick question. How are we supposed to get on the plane?!" more gunshots soon flew overhead.

" _We'll deal with that when we get there!_ " Sam responded.

"Great." Elena muttered, "This is not going to end well, Nate."

"We'll be fine." I assured before putting the radio in my pocket.

Cassie looked at us both in confusion, "Mind telling me why these guys are so dead set on killing you?!"

"Ah, you make a few enemies don't ya." I replied.

"Yeah. But they don't really intend to want you dead." she stated. Then there it was... the sound of a plane. We peered over the rock to see Sully's plane landing on the water near the shore.

"It's their getaway vehicle!" Rafe shouted, "Don't let them take off!" a few of Rafe's men then started to shoot at the plane.

"Hey!" I heard Sully exclaim from the inside, "No need to shoot at the goddamn plane!"

"I didn't really want to tell you this..." Elena mumbled.

I looked at her, "Wh-What? Tell me what?" I questioned. She pointed towards another rock a few metres away, "What's behind there, hm?"

"Look. I knew that something like this would happen one day so... I stashed an emergency grenade in there."

"Gr-Grenade?!" Cassie whisper-yelled, "Are you guys like wanted criminals or something?!"

I was about to make a run for the rock before Elena took a hold of my arm, "You sure you're going to be alright?" she hoped.

"Running, jumping and rolling. I'm a natural at all three. Trust me, I'll be fine." I assured. She nodded with a sigh before I quickly rolled to the side and headed over to the rock, I lay on my stomach as I got there considering that the rock was quite small. There was a padlock on the box... The code was three letters. "Elena!" I called over the gunfire, "What's the code?!"

"I'll give you a hint!" she joked, "Greatness from small beginnings!"

"Sic Parvis Magna..." I whispered to myself with a smile before inputting the letters: S.P.M. The lock soon opened and I reached in to grab the single grenade, "You might want to cover your ears!" I suggested. Cassie and Elena then put their hands over their ears. I looked around the side of the rock before launching the grenade towards a tree, after the loud explosion the tree came falling down.

"Now might be a good time, Nate!" I heard Sam call. Vicky had already took off as Cassie lost her grasp of her. The dog started to swim through the water towards the plane, Sully instantly pulled her aboard. Smart dog. Elena and Cassie then ran shortly afterwards... Elena shot at least five people along the way.

I stood up but I soon fell back down as a grenade went off quite close to me, I dropped my gun in the process. My ears were ringing and my vision was quite blurry from the shock. I squinted my eyes until my vision came back, "Ah..." I groaned, "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Drake, Drake, Drake, Drake." I heard Rafe. I quickly got to my feet and turned around to see Rafe, "This could've all been over so quickly." he said. I put my hands up in surrender as he was aiming a pistol at me. Looked like the same one he aimed at Sam and I when I fell off that damn cliff... All of Rafe's men were nowhere to seen. Some had been killed by the grenade I threw and the rest of them were probably hiding, preparing for an attack if necessary, "Any last words, Drake?"

"Er, yes. I have about twenty pages worth if that's alright with you." I joked.

"Always playing the smart ass, Nate." he glared at me. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he quickly dropped the gun before clutching his neck. He pulled out a dart from his neck.

"BULLSEYE!" I heard Sully exclaimed.

Rafe looked at me in confusion. I smiled, "You might not want to go near anybody for a few hours." I picked up my gun before heading towards the plane.

"Sh-Shoot him." Rafe managed to get out causing guns to fire.

"Nate! Sniper!" Sam called from the plane, I looked to my right before rolling forward as the sniper fired. I ran through the shallow water before Elena pulled me onto the plane.

"Any time now, Sully!" I exclaimed. We were soon off.

* * *

Once in the air, we all managed to calm down a bit. Cassie and Vicky were near the back of the plane whilst the rest of us were up at the front. I was lying down on two of the seats trying to overcome a massive headache which the grenades had caused.

"You okay?" Sully asked Elena and I, his eyes still focused on the sky in front of him.

"Yep." I groaned, "Just have searing pain running through my head right now. And anyway..." I paused to sit up, "Why didn't you just shoot Rafe with a normal gun? We could've ended this all."

"Well... we didn't exactly bring any erm... guns." Sam admitted.

"You're not serious?" Elena hoped.

Sully sighed, "Why didn't you kill Rafe after I shot him with the drug?"

A few seconds later I answered, "Good point." I started, "Where we heading anyways?"

"Just away." Sam replied.

"Is Cass, alright?" Sully wondered.

"Probably just a bit shaken." Elena responded as she sat next to me, "Why did Rafe decide to show up fourteen years later?"

"No clue. Maybe he just had trouble finding us." I said, "And, Sully. Do you still have any of my old clothes that I left here? The rain has just made this shirt a bit... ya know."

Sully tossed a bag over his shoulder towards me, I quickly caught it, "There." he said. I moved further back into the plane and managed to get changed without being seen by anyone else. I put my wet, and pretty much destroyed, clothes into the bag before placing it onto a nearby seat. ( _He's now wearing what he wore in Uncharted 4_ )

I headed back to the front of the plane

TWO HOURS LATER

"Errr, Sully? What's that beeping?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Sully mumbled, "We're being locked on."

"By another plane?!" I wondered.

"No." Sam said, "By someone on the ground."

"Incoming! Hold onto something!" Sully exclaimed. Someone had fired an RPG and it had struck the left wing of the plane, "Jesus!"

"Looks like we're going down." Sam said.

Sully groaned, "We'll be fine. The other wing will help us make a safe landing- Well I wouldn't really say 'safe'." we then started to descend down towards the island. We managed to land in the water just as the wing exploded into flames, "Great. That's another plane gone."

"Come out with your hands up!" Someone shouted from the outside of the plane, "Or I will shoot this RPG at you again!"

"That voice." I said, "It sounds familiar." I headed over to the door.

"Be careful, Nate." Elena stated as I opened to door. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone.

"N-Nate?" the voice spoke. A man appeared from behind a rock.

"Charlie Cutter." I smirked as I jumped into the water and made my way to shore. Everyone else, except for Sully, Cassie and Vicky, soon exited the plane, "First you almost strangle me to death and now you shoot me out of the sky."

"I'm sorry, what!?" Elena exclaimed, "He almost did what?!"

"Nice to see you too, darling." Charlie smirked.

"Charlie..." I warned.

He looked at me in confusion, "What?"

"Don't get jealous, Nate." Sam teased before looking at Charlie, "Nate here doesn't like people calling his wife 'darling' apparently."

"'Wife'?" Charlier questioned, "Well this is news to me. Since when?"

"Remember when we were trying to find the Iram of the Pillars? Like almost twenty years ago?" I asked.

"Vaguely." he said.

"When you broke your leg." I reminded him.

Charlier sighed, "Oh, yes."

"Practically since then." I stated.

"Damn, mate. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I haven't seen you and Chloe since you broke your leg!" I said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Charlie smiled, "Chloe and I are trying to find something..."

"Something?" I asked, intrigued.

"The lost city of Atlantis." he replied.

"A-Atlantis?"

"Nate." Elena warned.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah."

"Isn't that under the water?" Sam said, "Cuz it looks like you're looking above sea level to me."

"Who is this guy, Nate?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh, this is Sam. My brother."

"First I find out that you're married to Elena. Now you have a brother. Is there anything else you should be telling me?" Charlier raised his eyebrow.

"Weeelllll..." I started. Our heads then all turned to the plane as Sully and Cassie stood in the doorway.

Cassie eyed the water, "I don't really want to get in that." the water was pretty much green/brown.

"Well you won't have to." I said, "It might be a lot safer on the plane... That is if it won't explode. Right, Sully?"

"No. This baby won't explode. Just a malfunction from that goddamn RPG!" Sully complained.

"We can't just leave Cassie on a plane, Nate." Elena folded her arms.

"And who might this 'Cassie' be?" Charlie questioned.

I sighed, "Our daughter. Fourteen years old."

"You lot have been busy then." Charlie began, "You found any lost treasures then, Nate?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I gave that life up before Cassie was born."

"You serious?!" Charlie exclaimed, "What's wrong with you? You love this kind of stuff!"

"I technically took Nate's place." Sam joked.

"In your dreams, brother." I smiled. Vicky then jumped from the plane into the water and made her way over to us.

"And now you have a dog. Too many surprises." Charlie muttered, "And I could take you to our hidden cabin in the jungle. Hell of a lot safer than this plane that's for sure."

"I don't know..." Elena said. Cassie, reluctantly, then made her way to shore followed by Sully.

"Come on, mate!" Charlie spoke to me, "Are you in? Come with me and Chloe to find the lost city of Atlantis!" he tossed his RPG to the ground causing it to accidentally go off and hit the plane once more, breaking the right wing right off.

Sully groaned, "Perfect! Now it's a lot more than just 'damaged'!"

I smirked, "Ya know. I kinda miss this treasure hunting."

"You're in then! No more talking! Let's go!" Charlie exclaimed before we all followed him into the jungle.

I tried my best to ignore the glares that I was receiving from Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's POV

We approached a reasonable sized hut in the middle of the jungle, it was pretty well hidden considering all the vines and shrubbery. Charlie then pulled out a key from his pocket before unlocking the door. We were greeted by Chloe aiming a gun at us, "Nice to see you too, Chloe." I chuckled. Sam, Sully and Cassie stayed outside with Vicky. There were papers scattered over numerous tables- probably a bunch of clues and whatnot.

"Nate!" Chloe exclaimed before tossing her gun onto a table, "Long time no see." Elena leaned against the door frame as I engulfed Chloe in a hug.

"This is unacceptable." Charlie started, "She gets a hug from the famous Nathan Drake, but I don't?" I could practically feel Elena's gaze burning through the back of my head.

"You're not special enough, Cutter." Chloe teased as we pulled away. Elena then left the building and seconds later, Sully entered. He closed the door behind him.

Sully sighed, "The Mrs doesn't look happy, Nate."

"I see you've finally married Elena, Drake." Chloe smiled. A few seconds later her smile dropped as she sighed, "Aaaanddd she's jealous because we hugged."

"Ah." Sully began, "That explains why she looks angry."

"She's probably upset because I wanna take this Atlantis job." I told him.

"Well, kid you did promise that you were done with this life." Sully replied.

"Don't go soft on me, Sully. I can tell that you want to take this Atlantis job just as much I as do."

Sully let out a groan, "Yeah. I miss finding these lost cities." he began, "Sam will definitely be up for it."

"Sam?" Chloe wondered.

"My brother. Long story." I told her.

Whilst Charlie fiddled with some papers on a desk he spoke, "He's also got a fourteen year old daughter with Elena. This day has just been full of surprises."

I walked over to Charlie, "What have you got here?" I asked.

"Nate." Sully said.

I turned to look at him, "What?" he then motioned towards the door.

"Drake, go and deal with Elena. We can talk about this later. Send them all in anyways, it's almost one am." Charlie told me.

"Okay okay!" I exclaimed before leaving the building, "Hey, Sam. Wh-Where's Elena?"

Sam sighed, "Tried to stop her. She headed down that path." He pointed to a path, "Towards the shore." I nodded.

I looked down at Cassie, "Head on inside. It's pretty cold out here." Cassie, Sam and Vicky all headed inside before I walked down the indicated path. I looked up through the trees and the moon and stars were clearly visible. Not a cloud in sight. I soon reached the beach and saw Elena sitting on the sand with her legs crossed. She was looking out at the ocean, and towards Sully's broken plane, "Elena it's not safe out here. Who knows what could be lurking in this jungle. Rafe could also show up any minute now and attack."

"We both made a promise, Nate." she said as I sat next to her, "We were done with this treasure hunting life."

"You don't have to get involved, Elena. You can go into hiding whilst Charlie, Sully, Sam, Chloe and I deal with it. You and Cassie will be safe." I replied.

Elena sighed, "Why do you have to get involved?"

"Because this is what I was born to do. Treasure hunting. Following in Sir Francis Drake's footsteps!" I started, "I never wanted to give that up. But I did for you and for Cass but now... Now that Charlie has come up with something and it looks like he's got a lead... I can't turn it down."

"Nate-" I cut her off by pecking her on the lips.

"I promise. This will be the last time I do anything like this. We can drop you and Cassie off somewhere so you can be safe."

She quickly shook her head, "No, Nate! If you're going then I'm going to. I don't want to risk you getting stuck out there on your own."

"We don't have anyone who can look after Cassie and besides... They'll all have my back." I said referring to Charlie, Sully, Sam and Chloe.

"Can't Sam stay with Cassie? You can call him if we need his help but only if absolutely necessary." she suggested.

I nodded, "I'll talk to him about that, okay?" I stood up, "Come on. It's pretty cold out here, we can all talk about this in morning." I took her hand in mine as she stood up. We started to walk back to the hut.

"Thought you two had been eaten by wolves." Sully said as we entered.

"Ah, that's reassuring." I replied.

"So are we ready to get this show on the road?" Charlie questioned.

I shook my head, "Can we deal with this in the morning? Please?"

"Might be the best idea." Chloe agreed, "There are four bedrooms. Charlie and I can have one and you lot can sort the others out." Charlie and Chloe left the room through a door. There were three other doors, all presumed to lead to the bedrooms."

"Sorry, Sully. Looks like you and Sam are sharing a room." I smirked.

"As long as he stays as far away as possible from me, then I'm okay." Sully said.

Sam chuckled, "You know you love me, Sullivan."

Cassie sighed, "I'm guessing that I'm sharing a room with the dog."

"Hey. You'll be fine." Elena assured. We all went into our bedrooms. Elena and I instantly got into the bed due to the need of warmth.

* * *

I was awoken by Sully complaining just outside the door, "I am definitely way too old for this now. Had you have asked me to find the lost city of Atlantis ten years ago I would've been one hundred percent in but now..."

"Come on, Victor!" I heard Sam exclaim.

Elena groaned, her eyes still shut, "Do they have to be so loud?" her arm was draped over my stomach. It was now extremely hot compared to the cold last night.

"By all means, you can stay here." Charlie spoke.

I sighed, "Perhaps we should get up before they decide to leave us in the middle of jungle." Elena then slowly, and reluctantly, stood up before stretching her arms. She then turned to look at me.

"You're still going to go through with this aren't you?" she asked. I nodded as I stood up.

"One more. Just one more adventure. I miss it and I'm sure that a part of you misses it too." I replied.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey, love birds!" Sam called, "Get your asses up!"

"We're coming!" I called back.

Sam joked, "Don't really need that information little brother!"

"Very funny, Sam!" Elena said as she opened the door.

"So are we finally doing this?" Chloe questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah. What leads have ya got?" Charlie and Chloe lead me over to a table.

"I found this." Charlie said as he picked up a large piece of paper.

"Must be a couple hundred years old." I said as I took it from him and unrolled it to reveal a map.

Sam stood next to me, "That's definitely a map but it doesn't lead to Atlantis. Atlantis is supposedly underwater and this map leads to a place above sea level."

"That's what confused us." Chloe admitted.

"Wh-Where did you find it?" I asked as I flattened the map out on the table.

Elena cut in, "Now hang on a minute." she began, "I thought that Atlantis had already been found in Spain."

"They _thought_ that found it." Charlie assured, "But the truth is... Atlantis is supposed to have treasure. Lots of it, too. And the city that they found in Spain had none at all."

"Why would Atlantis have treasure? Who would've placed it there?" Elena questioned.

Sam and I answered simultaneously, "Edward Teach."

"Edward Teach?" she wondered.

"Better known as Blackbeard." Chloe told her.

Sam then said, "Wait a minute. Are we one hundred percent sure that Edward would've put his treasure in Atlantis? Surely he would've kept it on his ship."

"We suspect that his ship must've crashed near Atlantis." Charlie began, "Archaeologists found Blackbeard's ship but no treasure was found amongst the wreckage."

"And you think that Blackbeard must've stashed his gold in or near Atlantis." I added. Charlie and Chloe nodded.

Sully then strolled over towards us, "Now hang on. If archaeologists have found the ship, and you think that Atlantis is near where the ship crashed... why don't you just go to the location of the wreckage?"

"Because of this map. It's telling us to go to the desert." Chloe said.

"But what for?" I asked, "We already have a general area of where Atlantis could be. Why do we need to go to the Sahara? And Cutter, you never did say where you found this map." Elena then headed into Cassie's room, closing the door behind her.

Charlie spoke, "Well... The archaeologists may not have found any treasure. But they did find the map in a box."

"And you're telling me that no water got inside this box to tamper with the map." Sully said.

"Apparently not." Chloe replied.

"More importantly." I started, "You basically stole this map from the archaeologists."

"Well they weren't doing anything with it!" Charlie exclaimed.

Sam then added, "This has to be Teach's map. It must have something to do with Atlantis."

"We're going to the Sahara desert?" Sully asked.

"We're going to the Sahara desert." I confirmed.

"Alright then, let's go." Sam said.

I sighed, "Actually, Sam... I wanted to ask if you could erm... stay here with Cass."

"Are you serious?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Elena wants to come with because she's worried that I'll get stuck on my own somewhere. I'll call you if I need anything, I swear."

"It's a bit hard to get signal in the middle of the desert, brother." Sam told me.

"Look I don't want Elena to come. I don't want her to get hurt, but she insists." I responded, "It doesn't specifically have to be you, Sam. But I trust you with Cassie's life the most." I muttered.

"Maybe I should stay here, kid. I'm not as agile as I was fifteen years ago." Sully commented.

I groaned, "Okay, fine. We'll come straight back here once we've found whatever is in the desert. We'll all head out to sea together afterwards." we all agreed. I knocked on Cassie's door, "Elena! We're going to the Sahara if you're up for it!"

"Definitely." she said as she appeared.

"How are we supposed to get to the desert? Sully's plane doesn't exactly work anymore." Sam said.

Chloe then smiled, "Don't worry. Trust us on this."


End file.
